Revenge on Illea
by WinteryRose
Summary: What if at the end of the Elite America really was eliminated, but never got a chance to settle things with Maxon? Instead the two had some not-so-happy parting words. When a huge lie is made about her on the Report America is even more set on getting revenge, but what happens when things don't go as planned? Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first published fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! The T rating on the story is probably unneeded but I guess we'll see. I hope to be uploading new chapters every day or so, depending on my schedule.**

**The first chapter is what could have happened right after America's presentation on The Report.**

**Also, sadly I do NOT own the Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass, however much I wish I did. With that said, umm read on I guess? I don't know how else to write that. Haha. Ok let's stop listening to me ramble- AHH! –Bag gets stuffed in mouth-…**

If you asked me to tell you a little about myself, I would probably tell you my name is America Singer, I am 17, I specialize in music, and I hate Maxon Schreave. Ok, maybe not that last part, but only because I have no desire to be accused of treason. I wouldn't really care at the moment but that would ruin my chances of getting revenge on that horrible prince and his tyrant of a father. After I did that, then I wouldn't care what they did to me.

I knew if I told someone that I hated Maxon, they would wonder why. They would ask if it was because of losing the Selection. But no, it goes far deeper than that. I sigh and try and think about happier things, but with no luck. I eventually give up and allow the events to come flooding back into my mind.

-Flashback-

_I needed to think, and the only place I could really do that was the gardens. Though my maids were insistent that I stay, I left, taking the long way, down a back stairwell on the other end of the wall. Besides the occasional guard, the first floor was empty and quiet. It felt like the palace should be bustling with activity, given how much had happened in the last half hour or so. _

_As I passed the hospital wing, the door flew open and I ran right into Maxon, who dropped a sealed metal box. He groaned after we collided, even though it wasn't that hard. _

"_What are you doing out of your room?" he asked, slowly bending to pick up the box. I noticed it had his name on the side. I wondered what he was storing in the hospital wing._

"_I was going to the gardens. I'm trying to figure out if I did something stupid or not." _

_Maxon appeared to be having a difficult time standing. "Oh, I can assure you it was stupid."_

_(_**AN: This is where it gets a little changed up)**

"_Well maybe I'm not the only one who is stupid here!" I yelled forcefully. Memories of him kissing Celeste and spending most of his time with Kriss came rushing back to my head._

"_If you are talking about me, I don't see how I am so stupid. You are the one who just sent the country into chaos, or didn't you notice?" Maxon said, looking more annoyed by the second. One thing I didn't understand though is why there was a look of pain in his eyes as well._

"_Oh, because playing with my heart isn't stupid at all? You know what, maybe you are right. That isn't stupid; it's something only a stuck-up, spoiled brat of a prince would do."_

_Maxon gasped and pulled himself up rigidly. Sort of like how he would always sit on the Report._

"_I could arrest you of treason for that, you know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "See, point proven." He was just confirming my opinions._

_I couldn't stop from laughing at the expression on Maxon's face when I said that. It was a mixture of shock and outrage._

"_You know what, I eliminate you! Go die in a hole or something. Just leave, leave and never come back." Maxon said, his tone of voice started with a shout but became a whisper. I thought about saying a biting remark, like how I already had assumed I had been eliminated and how glad I was to never come back. But I stood silently in shock as I registered the hurt on Maxon's face before he turned and limped off._

_I watched him disappear before I followed his lead, walking back to my own room. I took in the place for the last time and marched out past the perfect lawn. I was turning away from the palace, away from this awful competition, away from Maxon. But I realized later I had left a part of me there._

-End of flashback-

When I got home at first all I felt was anger. What an awful excuse of a prince. Then I felt glee, the type someone who was not right in the head would feel after murdering someone. At least I had gotten my share of revenge on Illea. But when I tuned into the Report that Friday, I felt the strongest of them all- revenge. A burning desire to strike back, to do whatever it would take to make the royal family feel what they had done to me. Because what showed up on my family's old-fashioned TV was not something I would have on my list of okay things to say about me to a whole country. And I would get them all back for saying it. Just you wait, I thought.

**So there we have it- Chapter one of ****Revenge****. How did you all like it? I would appreciate reviews telling me something I did well and something I could do better so I can become a better author. I will not be offended at anything written as long as it is not meant to be mean. Don't worry, you'll get to see more of Maxon. The next chapter will explain a little more about the situation, and what was said on the Report. If you have any predictions, go ahead and share if you want.**

**-WinteryRose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I got eight reviews in ONE day! Thank you so much guys! Special thanks to Knife to Heart for following my story, for favoriting and following both me and my story, and my first reviewer, Animagus-Steph. **

**RitzaHerondale: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Basedonthosebooks: I have not decided yet, do you want some Maxerica in here?**

**Anonymous: Thanks, you should really read the books though! That way you understand :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for writing "Don't make America too mean", it made me rethink the whole story! Haha. And thanks for reading!**

**Prnamber3909: I don't know; do you want there to be Maxerica in here? Thanks for reading!**

**Dauntless: Thanks!**

**Dakotamo: Aww thanks I love your enthusiasm. And you were the only one who made a prediction so thanks!**

**Animagus-Steph: Thanks! You were the only one who gave me advice as far as what to improve, and I will keep it in mind!**

_Last chapter: America gets in a fight with Maxon before being eliminated, and then discovers some lies made about her on the Report._

Because when I tuned into the Report, Gavril came up to the podium.

"Maxon, we have all seen a member of the Selection be eliminated, but would you care to tell us why she has left?"

Maxon gets up from his seat, "I don't see why not. Lady America has been telling me she loved me from a few weeks into the Selection, but after the Report last week I met her in the hall and she told me she didn't love me, and she never had. Even though I knew I was starting to have feelings for the girl, when I learned she was just playing with my heart and only there for the crown, I became angry and eliminated her."

I was outraged. **HE **was the one who was playing with my heart. And now he turns it around on me? What was wrong with him? I slammed my fist down onto the couch and turned the TV off angrily. Luckily none of my family was in the house; they had gone on a trip to a nearby province using the compensation they had gotten from the palace. None of them knew I had been eliminated yet.

Honestly, I was glad. I didn't know what my mother was going to do, but it definitely wasn't going to be pleasant. Not that I cared at the moment. I got up off the couch and left the house, slamming the door as I went. I suddenly looked around, wondering if any of the neighbors had heard me and came out of their houses, but it was absolutely silent.

Where was everyone? Usually the place was bustling with activity since our house was on the edge of a city. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and go for a walk. I went in the opposite direction of the town, and I was passing Aspen's house when I heard it- sobbing. Lots of sobbing. I forgot about my walk and turned to the direction of the noise.

My feet led me to a clearing that was usually used for big events. When I got there though, it was draped in black. People were wearing black; the flowers were black- that's when it clicked in my head. It was a funeral.

I immediately rushed over to the coffin and peered inside. I didn't immediately recognize the person. He had a shaved head, with signs of dark hair. His eyes were closed. He was wearing a guard suit but it had a giant stain down the side. It wasn't till I read the golden label on the side of the box until I realized who he was- Aspen.

How could this happen? He said he would never leave me! Tears formed in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. He must have died not too long ago, since I had seen him a week before I left.

Then I remembered that Aspen's family must be heartbroken- where were they going to get their income now? They relied on Aspen for almost everything. I walked over to where his family was huddled on the ground. The twins were hugging each other and sobbing, his mom was crying into her handkerchief, which his youngest siblings just looked confused.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Kamber turned on me. "This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't gone to the palace, then he wouldn't have been meeting you and have been in the wrong spot when the rebels came! They killed him!" Her eyes were red but she still managed to get her point across.

"What! I didn't- I didn't know…" I sank down onto the ground and wept. Aspen was gone because of me, Maxon was, well, going to be a tyrant like his dad. And I, I would grow old as a Three. Both the people I loved were forever gone, out of reach. I had waited too long to choose between them.

I didn't know how long I stayed there. But I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark. Everyone was gone. I was lucky to still be there, since curfew must have taken place a few hours ago. The police could have taken me to jail. I was lucky, I guessed.

I then realized I was going to have to take revenge on Maxon soon, because otherwise it would be too late. People will have started talking about me, and if I wasn't already in jail I would probably be arrested for treason, just like Maxon said he could.

I took the key for the house out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. It was a strange thought but I had always wondered why it was black- I mean, we owned so many paints for May and Dad's art. But now it fitted my mood. I left all the lights off as I made my way to my room. I was still tired even after my "nap" in the clearing, so I promised myself I would start planning in the morning. I feel asleep within minutes of laying there.

When I woke up, it was eleven in the morning so I fixed myself some lunch and sat down at our small kitchen table, chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich. How could I get Maxon back? Of course I had enough power and fame now to have access to some pretty good hired people. I could hire an assassin, but the guards would probably catch him before he could get to Maxon.

Plus, it would be kind of suspicious if word got around. And if the rebels couldn't get to Maxon, then an assassin certainly couldn't- wait a minute! The reason the rebels couldn't get to the royal family is because of the safe rooms. If there were some guards who knew where the royal safe room was, they could block it somehow. Except there are other safe rooms in the palace.

If the rebels disguised themselves somehow and pretended to be guests who wanted to speak to the royal family they could shoot them, but that could go wrong. The royal family could refuse, or a guard would jump in front of them, or the rebels could be checked for weapons.

I needed ideas. And honestly I wasn't the best planner. But I knew someone who was… I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think America will call? If you think about it, the answer is pretty obvious. Please review predictions, constructive criticism, and what I should keep doing. Also, do you guys want this story to be Maxerica or no? Please tell me, I honestly hadn't thought about it much. But don't worry, no matter what Maxon WILL get to explain himself, but will it be too late? Mwahaha, I love doing that!**

**Another thing I wanted to say- Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, I have had 97 visitors, according to my traffic setting. **

**THANKS!**

**-WinteryRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! 18 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Most of you guessed who America was calling, and also everyone mentioned wanting Maxerica except a few people. So, yeah I have to figure out how to get that into here, but I already have a pretty good idea how. Also, Aspen DID die for a reason, it wasn't just like I randomly decided I didn't like Aspen and decided to kill him. Even though that is something I might do, sorry to the Asperica fans. So yeah…**

**RitzaHerondale: Oh my gosh, I am so honored and it's cool that you're from Argentina! My mom went there in high school and she says it has a nice atmosphere as far as people.**

**HyperFLUFFY: Yes, I totally agree with you! And yeah I got a lot of people saying to do Maxerica so I probably will :P**

**DaughterofSea: That's an awesome idea! I'm not exactly sure how I will get them back together, but I got so many reviews saying to that I have to or there will be riots! Haha.**

**Basedonthosebooks: Alright, Maxerica it is! And honestly I wouldn't have been able to guess either. Both Marlee and Nicoletta would be good people to call.**

**ilona18: Yeah, Marlee is way too sweet, but she's smart! And Maxerica it is!**

**Dakotamo: You have great ideas! Hehe. –Evil grin- **

**Cassidy: America and Maxon probably will since so many people want them to be together.**

**YamiBlueberry-chan: Yes, yes I did kill him. Don't worry, he died for a reason :P And LOL nice idea, that would be so funny. "Hi! I'm a maid!" –shoots- **

**EileenAbbey: Thanks and okay, looks like I'm doing Maxerica! :P**

**XxAquastormxX: It's good that you are reading them now! And thanks for the suggestion.**

_Last chapter: America sees the report, Aspen is dead, America calls someone._

"Hello?"

The voice had a thick accent. I grinned. "Hello Princess Nicoletta."

"America! Dear, I'm so sorry you get eliminated. Almost the whole country of Italy was rooting for you!"

"It didn't work out. Then, he made up a ton of lies about me on the Report when I left!" I told her.

"Oh, and I thought he was actually going to be a good king! Is there anything in particular you wanted to ask me?" the princess said, sounding thoughtful.

"Actually there is. Is it possible for me to… stay in Italy for a while?" I said hesitantly. There was another thing I wanted, but I didn't want to start off big.

"Of course, we can arrange a room for you in my palace if you want. Anything else?" Nicoletta asked eagerly.

"Just one more thing and this is kind of big so I understand if it is too much. Can you somehow arrange for Maxon to come to Italy, so I can talk to him?" I really needed her to say yes. Even though I felt bad for leading her on about me wanting Maxon back, this was important.

"I think I can do that. We were planning to host a party anyway so it should be no problem. Now I really need to go, I'm sorry to cut this short," Nicoletta's voice was already fading as she spoke.

"Bye!" I said, and she hung up. I did a little dance of victory, before realizing that I must look absolutely stupid. I laughed for the first time in forever. It felt good to laugh. I laughed and laughed, not knowing why in the world I was doing so.

But now I was more certain than ever- my plan was definitely going to work. Then I thought of something- what would I do with Maxon once I saw him? If I kidnapped him then where would I take him? And if I killed him, well… Could I really kill Maxon? Another part of me argued that well, he deserved it. Making lies about you that could change your life and breaking your heart were most definitely unforgivable.

Yet, I didn't think I could do it. What was wrong with me? It's not like I… I… love him. Or do I? I shook the thought off. Foolish, crazy me. Yet the thought haunted me for the next few days, along with the question _what will I do?_

Later I receive a call giving me the details for the trip to Italy. The next day I would have to get up early because my flight was leaving at 10 in the morning. I would arrive in Italy and get to stay at the palace with a maid to provide me with what I needed. I could pack clothes if I wanted but they could make me some there if it was needed. I would stay for three weeks. And I would attend the party just before heading home. Before hanging up, the man gives me a number to call if something happened. _Perfect_, I think.

I make sure to pack some books, my favorite dresses from before the Selection, and a few dresses I brought home from the palace. I assume they will have food at the airport and on the plane so I don't pack any snacks. However, I do bring a pillow and blanket for the ride just in case. After packing I go to bed, even though I am not in the slightest bit tired.

But I do fall asleep because soon my alarm is beeping and I sit straight up. It is six in the morning. I stumble into the kitchen and butter a leftover pancake that was sitting in the fridge. Such luxuries compared to life before the palace, but small when I imagine all the food that sits in the dining hall every morning. I eat it quickly and check through all my stuff, making sure I didn't forget anything. At the last minute I pack the jar with the penny in it. I mean, why not? Aspen's dead because of me. The least I can do is find a way to remember him.

Outside the house I catch a bus to the airport, since it is too far away to walk. It takes an hour to get there. When I arrive, I check my watch and see that it is only 7:30. I get in a line to check in. The man at the counter is quick and efficient. If he recognized me, he showed no sign of it. I noticed a few people staring and pointing at me, since I didn't bother to wear a disguise, but no one came up to talk to (or arrest) me, so I took that as a good sign.

But things went downhill at the security line. I had been standing there for five minutes when a big red siren goes off. _**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_. It goes on and on. Suddenly a man runs, screaming, down the line coming from the direction of the scanners. He had a gun in his hand. He seemed to be looking for something.

Then the man stopped, grinned and raised his gun. It was pointed directly, unmistakably, at my heart.

**MWAHAHA I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Ok so this story needed to be posted yesterday but I had to finish up some homework sadly. So it had to be posted today instead! Maxon will be in either the next chapter or the one after that, so don't fret. They WILL be united… On a happier note, in the comments this time you can write:**

**Random stuff**

**Who you think the man with the gun is**

**Predictions (duh… just kidding)**

**What your favorite dessert is (yes, seriously)**

**What I am doing well and can improve on**

**Thanks guys for all your support, it really means a LOT to me! This story may be depressing at the moment, but the reviews make me happy again! And don't worry we will get to the sunshine and rainbows part but first we have to go through the storm, if that makes any sense. :P**

**-WinteryRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I have updated, but spring break ended so I have been at school :( but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it. By the way, thanks guys for 5 favorites, 15 follows, and 29 REVIEWS! **

**Basedonthosebooks: Yeah, what would we do without our ignorant little America? And yes, I love cliffhangers!**

**XxAquastormxX: Thanks for the advice, I will try and keep it in mind :)**

**Guest mih: I was planning on making her fall in love with someone in Italy, but I changed my mind because I have seen a TON of stories doing that lately. And I LOVE brownies! As for music, I like Katy Perry and upbeat stuff. Occasionally I listen to sad songs if I'm in a bad mood :P **

**Ilona18: I like those things too, especially chocolate ;) **

**Knife Toot Heart: I feel so bad because I was calling you Knife to Heart LOL. And wait- does that mean you eat unicorns O.O And thanks so much for the compliment that really made my day! (Also, when I read the last part of your review, the prediction, I was like: STALKER REBEL LOL!)**

**Missmya16: Nice predictions!**

**HyperFLUFFY: Ahh cheesecake! And idk if I can do longer chapters but I will try! Also, yes I will do some sunshine and rainbows and makeout scenes when America gets back together with Maxon :P**

**Guest: OMG LAVA CAKES! –Drools-**

**So here is chapter 4!**

_America is boarding the plane to Italy when a man aims a gun at her heart_

I screamed loudly. The security guards ran up to the man, and he seemed to realize what was about to happen. The guards grabbed the gun just as he pressed the trigger and there was a loud boom. There was a shriek, which I thought was mine, although I wasn't really sure. Nothing was registering in my mind except one thing- there was blood all over my shirt. My world faded to black as I crumpled to the ground.

It seemed like seconds later when my eyes open later. I jerk my head up and look around, expecting to see the man with the gun hiding somewhere, but instead I find myself looking at a room that had little to no color. The walls, floors, and ceiling were white. I looked down and found myself sitting on a bed- also white. Then I realize I must be in an infirmary.

A few minutes later a nurse holding a clipboard comes rushing in from a door located to my left. She explains what happened as she checks my heartbeat and changes some bandages that were covering a wound in my stomach.

"So you probably remember that man who shot you, right?" she asks me, and I nod.

"Well, he shot you in your lower stomach. It's a good thing it wasn't your heart, or we wouldn't have been able to save you. Well after he shot you the airport was in chaos. Half the staff was trying to help you while the rest of themwere trying to get the man into custody." She explains to me.

"His name is Sandy Black, isn't it?" I ask. The name just comes out of my mouth, and I have no idea where I had known it from. Neither did the nurse, apparently, because she gasps.

"How did you know that?" she asks while writing stuff on a clipboard, "It's top secret- only a few people at the hospital, along with the government, know that name."

"I don't know," I say, shaking my head. The nurse looks thoughtful before continuing the story.

"Well anyway, he was arrested and taken to jail. Meanwhile, you were brought here. You have been out for a day."

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Italy."

The nurse walks out the door, and I spend a long time thinking on the information I had just learned. I honestly don't know how I had learned the name of the man, but I didn't think the nurse believed me when I said that. I wonder if my shooting had been on TV. Even if it had been, I doubted that many people cared. Most of my country hated me for what I had supposedly done to Maxon's heart. And I didn't think Maxon cared one bit what happened to me.

That was fine with me though, because I didn't care what happened to him either. But if I was in Italy, that meant I could continue planning for my revenge on Maxon.

Sometime later I fall asleep, and when I wake up I ironically find a TV in my room. There is a remote on my bed, so I grab it and press the button that looks like the "on" button. Sure enough, the television turns on. I admire it. It's a flat screen TV that is at least 80", and the resolution was amazing, especially compared to my one at home.

There is currently a show playing called "Italian Cooking". Someone had done me the favor of making sure the shows had English captions showing up at the bottom of the screen. I flip through the channels, looking for something that appeals to me, when I come across the Report. That's right- it must be Friday again.

I focus on the screen. My vision is a little blurry but I can still make out what's happening. Gavril is speaking.

"-Have all heard what happened to America Singer, formerly in the Selection. But for those who have not seen the footage, here it is."

The screen is now showing a video of the man shooting me. I watch myself let out a high-pitched noise as I fall to the ground. I force myself to look away as men beat up the man called Sandy and pull him away. It's not that I like him- it just reminds me of poor Marlee and Carter. I suddenly think of how selfish I had been over the past few weeks. How could I have not thought about them? And my family must be freaking out.

A tear leaks from the corner of my eye. What had I turned into?

**Maxon's POV**

It was Friday, and the Report was live. Gavril had shown all of Illea the clip of America being shot. To see her so helpless- it reminded me of how stupid I had been. I gave up my only chance to be with her, and now she probably hated me. I didn't know why I did that whole thing on the Report about her, I was just mad at her for calling me a stuck-up prince. Hadn't my father said the exact same thing? The video ended, but I paid no attention to that. I was lost in thought, but was jerked out of my zoning when Gavril called my name.

"Prince Maxon- knock knock, anyone in there?" I could tell Gavril was trying to make it into a joke about me not paying attention, and I was thankful for that. Especially since I was going to get a whole series of lashes from my father later that evening for "not being princely". Oh, how I hated that whip.

"Yes, excuse my rudeness. Would you please repeat the question?" I say, sitting up in my seat. Maybe I can make up for my reckless behavior, although I kind of doubt it. I think nowadays Father is just looking for an excuse to whip me, even though I did nothing to him except being born. I guess that might be a crime to him, though, since I wasn't the perfect son he had always wanted.

Gavril looked grim as he said, "I asked, what did you think of the footage?"

"I think that no poor girl like Lady America should have to go through that."

I spoke cautiously, knowing if America were here she would hate me for what I had just said. But currently she was in an unknown location- even Father didn't even know, and he had spies all over the world. I also said it because I felt like the least I could do was start portraying America in a better light from now on.

Gavril interviewed the Elite on how well they felt they were doing in the Selection, but I hardly payed attention. I was thinking of how if America was here, I would be so much happier. I had realized over the past few days that I didn't really love Kriss, well not the way I loved America. Kriss was so much simpler and weaker than the other girls. I didn't know if she would be able to handle the stresses of being queen.

At the moment, though, she was my best bet. I would always hate Celeste to what she had done to America and I's relationship. If I had just eliminated Celeste when America had asked me to, America would still be here. And Elise had no spine. If anything, she was more boring than even Kriss. You could literally predict her next words. But still, I just wished America was back, or that I could at least make up with her. It was killing me to be away from her, and to know that she was probably still mad at me made it even worse.

While I was thinking all this, Gavril was wrapping up the Report. Luckily I was kind of listening when he asked,

"So Prince Maxon, do you already have a girl in mind for the One?"

I nodded and said, "I do, in fact. The winner will be announced after I come back from a trip to Italy in a few weeks."

This stirred up the crowd, but the Report was already fading to black. I collapsed into my throne-like chair and sighed heavily. My father surprisingly exited the room without a word to me, but he sent a glare my way. Meanwhile, my mother came rushing over.

"You did great, as alwa- What's wrong Maxon?"

Great. Just what I needed, I thought ungratefully. "Nothing," I mumbled.

My mother looked unconvinced, but she walked away. I guess she wasn't in the mood to deal with me at the moment, which suited me just fine.

I got up and stomped off, angry at the world. Why must everything happen to me? At least soon enough I would get to visit Italy and take a break from my crazy world. Even better- I was going alone! I would probably get to see my friend Prince Fredrick while I was there. I felt bad for him, since he was going to have to deal with Daphne. They were getting married in the fall.

I hadn't gotten to talk to Fredrick in a while, though, so I didn't know how he felt about that. But I would be extremely grateful to get to vent out all my problems to him.

Now feeling considerably better, I finally realized where my feet were taking me- to America's favorite place- the gardens. But for once I didn't feel bitter towards her while there. I actually felt peaceful. I stopped to smell the roses- literally, along the way. The garden was recovering from winter, but it was still a beautiful place. Before America had come to the palace, I had never truly appreciated the place, but now it was a favorite spot of mine to hang out in.

I sat on a cool stone bench, surrounded by crossbreeds of daisies, tulips, poppies, and all sorts of flowers that I didn't know, or care, what the names were. There was a fish fountain in front of me. After a while I got up and washed my hands off with the water coming from the fish's mouth. This was a symbolic fountain, meant to represent Christianity- some major religion before World War III.

But I appreciated the fountain more for the cold water rather than the history. It was like the wetness was clearing my thoughts and mind. But all good things must come to a close-

"Maxon Schreave!"

I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today and went in the direction of my father's voice. I rubbed my back, preparing myself for yet another whipping, but was surprised when I found Father.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you." He said, sounding cross.

"I was in the gardens, Father. I'm sorry to have displeased you." I said, standing up straight. I was beyond trying to praise my dad, but I could at least try to behave.

"Well, come on. We are going on a little… trip."

I gulped.

**Okay, so that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger, was it? Did you guys like how I used Maxon's perspective as well as America's? And I'm so proud of myself- I did a 2000 word chapter- a first for me! **

**Okay, so today's review questions are these:**

**Any predictions?**

**Is there anything I need to change, or something you think I should keep doing?  
**

**Is there something that you want to happen in this story (besides Maxerica)?**

**And the random question: If Maxon died in The One, would you rather America end up with Aspen or someone completely new to the story? (Don't worry, Maxon isn't gonna die in my story, this was something I thought of randomly)**

**Oh, one more thing- Who has read The One yet? I heard some stores stocked it early. Sadly, I have to wait till the 6****th**** :( **


End file.
